With the development of consumer devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), users are afforded an expansive platform to access and exchange information. In turn, our reliance on such devices has comparatively grown in both personal and business settings.
A consumer device may acquire various types of information by subscribing to one or more feeds, such as web feeds. In fact, some web feeds may relate to friends or family members of a user, such as web feeds that provide photos, videos or text posted on a web feed site.